The Love Of Two Poets
by honored cur
Summary: this is a story of love between the Ghost writer and Ember, the two will learn differences between their lives, learn of their pasts, and discover secrets of when they were living and dealing with their pasts.


The love of two poets

Chapter 01

Ghostwriter sat on a chair typing on his special laptop biting his lower lip and stops pulling at his hair. "NO, NO, NO, this will not do I can go forever typing these tales but without experiencing the true embrace of love, my dream to write a precious romance story is on the wings of a fleeing dove." He muttered as his laptop faded away and he held his papers in his hands and started to walk away muttering "I can't even rhyme like I once could… I blame that blasted Walker with that infernal fruit." He said shivering in memory of that Oranges have become the bane of his existence. Walker let him off early with a warning since he wrote down all of his rules but he did not make it easy for Ghostwriter he had to write all the rules down while having nothing to eat but Oranges, ORANGES! Never has a fruit caused such horrific nightmares before.

As Ghost Writer floated around sighing looking for his old library which he hadn't seen in a long time he saw a concert hall with lots of cheering and grabbed the attention of the ghostly writer. He floated over and peered in through a crack in the concert hall showing just enough so he could see center stage a large stage a band setting up and a microphone in the center, the crowd was full of ghosts many were from punk fans probably died in some accident from a concert or something. It was a little sad seeing all these young people all in different styles, leather jackets, Mohawks, died hair, lots of piercing, tight pants, band shirts and crazy accessories. Ghost Writer looked at himself and saw his hair the bangs dropping in front of his glasses, scruffy goatee that stuck out wavy , his grey scarf which billowed in the ghost zone wind, his tattered grey trench coat, his patched up pants and his boots… he so didn't fit he looked more like a beggar then a rocker… he never seemed to get a group he seemed to fit with.

Ghost Writer once tried to be with some ghosts of hipsters who died because they were being stupid trying to be so unique that they went against their own survival instincts, but even though Ghost Writer dressed like them he hated their self absorbed way of talking and there for left. Another group he saw was a group of undead gentlemen enjoying tea and talking politics a nice sophisticated group but they had no passion or intrest in writing and there for Ghostwriter for sake them as possible friends, he later tried to slum with some hobo ghosts who died some were even writers but they were hobos not because of bad fortune and a cruel government taxing them, they all died because they were dreadfully idiotic or insane making Ghostwriter sadly spend the rest of his days alone…

Ghost writer remembered Klemper and fallowed him around to write a story on Klemper, a story of a sad boy who wanted only a friend but died in a snow storm looking for someone to call a friend, but Klemper couldn't stay himself looking for a friend while Ghostwriter was around because he had a friend which saddened Ghostwriter he was fine being his friend but he needed to find something to write his story about Klemper sadly wasn't helping him and thus to both of their sorrow had left Ghost writer never thought before he talked to Klemper how saddening it was but not sad enough to make a good story.

Then Ghostwriter mind went back to the stage as he heard the chanting go into harmony starting really soft and quiet "ber…ember….ember, ember, EMBER, EMBER!" they chanted lovingly as a pale girl with a one shoulder black top that showed her slim midriff, tight leather pants, amazing skull boots, mascara around her eyes making her look like many rockers, and her hair was a beautiful ghostly blue fire like pattern in a pony tail it was glorious to Ghostwriter these features made her beautiful like some kind of fallen angel and when she started her song "Remembrance" Ghostwriter eyes grew wide his heart beating faster in his ghostly chest he didn't even know that was possible, his ears felt like the were being sung to by a choir of angels, this girl was perfect in his eyes and without realizing it Ghostwriter went through the crack to get a better look and started to bang his head to her music and caught the eye of the singer and guitarist as she cracked a smile not like normal not a I love my fans smile or I love the cheering it was a smile for I love this guys spirit it is so different and she even stopped her music and started to float over to Ghost writer who was oblivious to the music stopping his eyes shut and he was banging his head holding his books and papers to his chest in one hand and the other he threw up Devil horns. This obliviousness stopped when he heard

"You know the music stopped right man?" Ember said softly with a small snicker

Ghostwriter face blushed and turned red he didn't know ghosts could blush and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly laughing. "it stopped coming from you but kept playing in my head, which is the reason it has turned all red." He said with a smile rhyming unknowingly as Ember giggled and held out her hand expecting a handshake. "You're a strange guy I like it my name is Ember if you did not already now" she said with a smile

Ghostwriter being a romantic instead of taking the handshake he gently took her hand and pressed his lips on her knuckles kissing them lightly before smiling at her. "my pleasure to meet you Ember, I am ghostwriter and you have made this an event to remember." He said with a charming tone this time Ember had a light blush and smiled.

"Referring to my song remembrance?" Ember asked slowly pulling her hand back.

"No my dear, I simply spoke from here." He said holding his hands over his heart,

Ember blushed more and laughed a bit "I like you how about we go hang out somewhere Mr. Ghostwriter." She said aiming her thumb over her shoulder.

Ghost writer smiled and nodded "yes I would love to take a lovely lady as yourself someplace, so let us go POST HACE!" he said grabbing her hand and flying through the air crossing into the human world.

Ember laughed she never knew someone so impulsive she didn't know how to feel at first but as she thought about this guy something was familiar but compared to all her ex-boyfriends especially her most recent one, Skulker who was more obsessed in hunting and failing then keeping care of her, she had asked him to take her somewhere before without being connected to hunting which happened to rarely.

Ghostwriter stopped as he pulled a seat out for Ember and she sat down smiling they were in a small café and the two had disguised themselves as humans or at least they hid their ghostly glow as they pretend to be humans.

"yes, I would like a Carmel and mocha ice coffee and a gingerbread scone." He said with a smile and looked at Ember who seemed confused "what hot coffee makes me give painful moans." He said defending himself and making a rhyme. Ember rolled her eyes but had a smile she then looked at the menu and stated her order "I will have some Earl Grey black tea, and I'd like to try an orange poppy seed scone" as the word Orange came from her mouth Ghostwriter shivered.

"um you ok?" Ember asked confused.

"that word that foul word…the name of that evil demonic fruit, it's been the bane to my existence it makes me want to go mute…" Ghostwriter said remembering the fight years ago in his library were Ember actually was he didn't admit that day…he didn't like that day but thankfully Ember seemed to forgotten that day or at least forgiven him for it.

Their food was served to them by a waiter and his eyes seemed to grow wide seeing Ghostwriter and seemed to run off scared of him which confused both him and Ember.

"so um Ghostwriter… your name is a bit hard to say so what is your real name." she said with a curious smile.

Ghostwriter blushed and shut his eyes rubbing his temples "hmm well lets see, my name it seems to start with an E…." he said thinking hard he hadn't gone by his human name in years maybe even decades. There was a few minutes of awkward silence and as Ember held up her hand to calm him down "hey if you cannot remember it is fine Ghost Writer I don't need to know," she said before Ghostwriters eyes popped open with a big smile.

"My name is Edgar Allan what about yours Ember?" Ghostwriter said with a big smile with a vague remembrance of his human life slowly returning.

"Ember McLain is actually my real name I don't recall what I was like in life though, what about you Edgar?" she said as she sipped her tea, Ghostwriter at first forgot that's who she was talking too was him then shook his head "no I do not sorry…" he said the two then spent the rest of their time in the café eating talking about each other and their encounters and the things they love to do. It turned out the two had much in common and were attracted to each other after the café Ghostwriter or now Edgar as Ember seems to like calling him by his name instead of Ghostwriter and seems to make him happier.

Edgar and Ember flew to a small home with symbols of all sorts of musical people, from classical sympathy stars like Mozart and Beethoven to the more recent internet web stars like Tobuscus and Miracle of Sound. Edgar smiled loving her small Gothic styled home decorated with musical stars from the classics to the modern twists and it was time for him to leave,

"so I had a lot of fun with you Edgar…and I would love to spend more time with you." Ember said giving him a number that connects to her cellphone which confused Edgar they were ghosts why do they have phones but he quickly started thinking though 'Do we have to pay for cell phone bills?' but his mind returned to reality as he felt Embers blue lips press against his his face turned red as he froze up . Ember smiled and had a light blush .

"Good night Edgar sweet dreams hope to see you soon~" she chimed as he drifted off she shut her door and smiled she never felt so happy to be with someone before she quickly changed and went to bed but all on her mind was her beloved Ghostwriter.

As Edgar drifted he smiled shaking his head "I can use this for more romantic story!" he said with glee, he pulled out his lap top and started to work on his book spitting out a few chapters before falling asleep smiling as he saw Ember singing and dancing with him in his dreams.

* * *

This was something that came to mind i was a fan of Ember and even though Ghostwriter appeared only once he was a lovable character that i adored and i thought since he was a writing poet and she was a singer they would make a good couple. and before you ask Yes i named him Edgar Allan as a bit of a reference to Edgar Allan Poe, I hope you guys liked this if you do then i will make more chapters of them please comment tell me what you think and let me know if my grammar still sucks but please be gentle.


End file.
